This invention relates to an apparatus for increasing the width of a bulkhead of a flat bed vehicle, thereby adapting the bulkhead for use with a flexible tarp cover system for the vehicle bed.
Flat bed trailers are used to haul a variety of goods ranging from large heavy articles such as machinery to palletized goods. It is desirable, particularly with regard to weather sensitive goods, to provide a cover to protect a load during transit. Various types of cover systems have been used ranging from simple tarps held in place with cargo straps and tie downs to retractable tarp systems that cover and protect the entire trailer bed from weather and debris.
One such retractable tarp system is the Conestoga(copyright) tarp cover system manufactured and sold by Aero Industries of Indianapolis, Ind. Details of this type of cover system are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,484, issued on Dec. 8, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,064, both of which are owned by the assignee of the present invention. The Conestoga(copyright) tarp system was developed to provide a tarp cover system that effectively protects not only the cargo area but also protects or seals the tarp cover deployment system. The Conestoga(copyright) system includes a wheel and track deployment system that rides along the outside edges of the trailer. In this manner, the entire trailer bed is under cover.
This type of tarping system typically requires that the trailer bulkheads be slightly wider than the trailer bed to provide an effective seal between the cover system and the bulkhead. This presents a problem with Department of Transportation rated bulkheads having a width restricted by Department of Transportation regulation 393.1066(c) which provides in part that xe2x80x9cThe front end structure must have a width which is at least equal to the width of the vehicle or which blocks forward movement of any cargo item being transported on the vehicle, whichever is narrowerxe2x80x9d.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus, which allows use of DOT-rated bulkheads with vehicle tarping systems, such as those described in the aforementioned patents.
The present invention provides a bulkhead adapter for a flatbed truck adapted for use with a DOT-rated bulkhead or more specifically, a bulkhead having a width no greater than the trailer width. The adapter is preferably used to widen the bulkhead for installation of a flexible cover system to cover the bed of the vehicle. In one aspect of the invention, the adapter includes a pair of wings attached one to each side of the bulkhead. A compressible seal is disposed between the wings and the sidewall of the bulkhead. A plurality of fasteners attaches the adapter to the bulkhead.
In one preferred embodiment, each wing includes a vertical member, which is attached to the side panel of the bulkhead, and an upper member which extends from the top of the vertical member. The upper member is attached to the corner of the top panel which may be curved or rounded. The upper member has a lower leg that telescopes into the vertical member to provide adjustment for varying bulkhead heights.
The present invention accomplishes one objective of providing an apparatus which when attached to a DOT-rated bulkhead provides for the installation of a flexible cover system thus allowing the truck be to be sealed from inclement weather and road debris This and other objects, advantages, and benefits are accomplished according to the devices of the following descriptions of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.